dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Apokolips
approaches Apokolips.]] The Apokolips (アポコリプス, Apokoripusu) is one of the home planets of the malevolent New Gods, an industrial wasteland of a world, with its entire surface covered by a manufacturing complex devoted to the training and creation of war machines. It is home to the gods of anti-life, slavery, and degradation. They are enemies of the gods of New Genesis. Dotted with roaring fire pits that constantly erupt molten fire from the planet's core, the planet is ruled by Darkseid. The planet's general population is comprised of a broken, submissive people known as Lowlies, or Hunger Dogs. Many of these people were captured from conquered or destroyed planets and had their wills broken into serving Darkseid's will by operating the planet's vast landscape of machines and war factories until death. The primary fighting force and enforcers of Apokolips are the Parademons, whose legions are equipped with armor and weapons forged in the pits of Apokolips. These Parademons, as well as Apokolips' other armies, are led by the Female Furies; the elite personal guard of Darkseid and the most feared fighting force amongst the New Gods. The Light and Intergang have had many dealings with its people, mostly acquiring weapons. ".''" :—About Planet Apokolips. Locations Gallery Politics Geography Wildlife History Synopsis See also External links * Apokolips ''Wikipedia * Apokolips DC Database Notes & Trivia * Apokolips first appeared in The New Gods #1 (February, 1971). * The planet is surrounded by an energy envelope that places it slightly out of phase with the rest of reality; rendering conventional travel to the sector impossible. Travel to Apokolips is only possible via dimensional gateways known as Boom Tubes. As the gods of Apokolips are of gigantic stature, travelling through the boom tubes also rescales them to mortal proportions. * Second only to New Genesian technology, Apokoliptian war technology is considered to be amongst the most advanced and most dangerous in all the known universe, and has been the cause of innumerable sufferings and misery in the universe as the planet routinely arms evil groups with advanced technology in order to further its influence across the cosmos. * Apokolips technology is used by Bruno Mannheim and Intergang. The technology was also used as part of a deal between Darkseid and Metron which was the cause of the invention of the "Boom Tube" using "Element X" which could only be found on Apokolips. The "Entropy Aegis" armor used by Steel to defeat Imperiex was Apokoliptian technology, as was Dmitri Pushkin's second suit of Rocket Red armor. * Deep within the heart of Apokolips is the Garden of Hope, the only place that could be dubbed beautiful on the planet. The garden is overseen by the benevolent New Goddess Pythia; Darkseid's oracle, and is often visited by Darkseid himself when he is stressed out. * The planet's commerce is overseen by Darkseid's Elite, whose roles serve much the same function as a king's court. The members of the Elite include Kanto (master assassin), Granny Goodness (Headmistress and leader of the Furies), Grayven and Kalibak (the sons of Darkseid), Devilance (expert hunter), Steppenwolf (Master General) and Desaad (Torture expert and counselor who manages the day to day operations of Apokolips). * By Darkseid's law, mortals are forbidden from entering Apokolips on pain of death. In spite of this, Lashina once brought the Suicide Squad to Apokolips to aid her in killing Bernedeth and reclaiming her standing amongst the Female Furies. While she was successful and her rank and honor was restored, Darkseid noted how she had broken his law and promptly disintegrated her with his Omega beams. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Locations on Apokolips